Akatsuki Punya Warung (Chapter 3)
by ChocolatosLezatos
Summary: Yo! Balik bersama Author yang keren ini (Huekkkk...) di chapter ini Author kasih bocoran, karna Itachi gagal, diganti sama Konan, dan ternyata malah jadi ada... (Baca aja sendiri w )


**Akatsuki punya Warung (Chapter 3)**

Konan baru balik dari dapur… (kok dapur mulu ya?), saat itu semua pelanggan udah pada pergi, sementara Itachi udah babak belur dengan banyak "CAP SEPATU HAK" dan "BEKAS LIPSTIK" di seluruh tubuhnya..  
Konan: "Buset dah! Lu kenapa Chi?"  
Itachi: "Di..diserang ama pelanggan gila…" (Itachi langsung pingsan sehabis itu..)  
.:SKIP TIME:.  
-di ruangan Itachi, Markas Akatsuki-  
Itachi baru mulai buka mata nya sedikit semi dikit, dia pun langsung kaget ngeliat semua anggota akatsuki pada ngelilingin dia sampe ngebentuk lingkaran besar..  
Itachi: "Gu..gua kenapa?"  
Kisame: "Lu babak belur sama pelanggan cewek, tubuh lu diinjek2 pake sepatu hak dan baju akatsuki lu robek2.. Kayak nya diambil paksa sama pelanggan lu tuh…"  
Itachi: "Ohh…"  
Konan: "Yaelah.. jadi gimana dong? Masa terpaksa harus gue? Ato anggota lain yang abnormal ini?" Konan bingung  
Pein: "Yaudah.. lu aja! Cuman diem didalem warung aja kok!"  
Konan: "Iya dah.." (terpaksa)  
Baru beberapa menit sehabis Konan jaga warung…  
Itachi: "Ahh… gua mau keluar cari udara segar!"  
Tobii: "Ah… Tobi ikut dong Itachi-senpai!"  
-Mereka berdua pun keluar, tapi ketika buka pintu..-  
Tobii: "Huwaa.. Apa ini senpai? Banjirrr!"  
Itachi: "Banjir Kertas Origami!"  
Akhirnya semua anggota akatsuki pun kena banjir yang bukan terbuat dari air, tapi terbuat dari kertas origami yang pasti milik…Konan… Semua Akatsuki pun langsugn rame2 menuju Konan..  
Pein: "Oy! Konan! Ngapain lu bikin Origami sebanyak ini?"  
Konan: "Eh? Waduh! Gua gak nyadar dah sebanyak ini! Gua lagi latihan bikin burung dari origami!"  
Pein: "Lu udah bikin banjir lokal! Berhentiin sekarang Oii!"  
Konan: "Udah kok!"  
Pein: "Nah.. gini dong dari tadi!"  
Konan: "Hehehhehe.."  
Sasori: "Tapi.. gimana cara nyingkirin kertas sebanyak ini?" Sasori yang daritadi diem mulai bicara..  
Deidara: "Gua tau!"  
Pein: "Hah? Gimana?"  
Deidara: "Gini aja.. kan di Mangekyou nya Itachi luas, Kita buang aja sampah ini disitu!"  
Itachi: "APa? Sialan lu! Emangnya lu kira Mangekyou gua sampah apa?" –sambil nge-jitak kepala deidara-  
Deidara: "Ha..habisnya gimana lagi…" sambil megangin kepalanya yang sekarang ada benjol segede batok kelapa..  
Hidan: "Aha! Gua tau!"  
Semua: " Hah? Gimana?"  
Hidan: "Tobii! Makan ini! Ini semua rasa lolipop jeruk loh!"

Tobii: "Hah? Beneran nih Hidan-senpai? Yaudah! Tobii makan semuanya ya!"  
-Tobii pun makan semua kertas itu tanpa pikir panjang dan gak tau kalo dia di booongin, semua akatsuki cuman bisa ngeliatin sambil jawsdrop 80 cm., sampe…."  
-15 Menit kemudian-  
Tobii: "Huekkk! Paitt! Hidan senpai! Ini apaan? Ini bukan rasa jerukk!"  
Hidan: "Mau2 nya lu gua boongin… Tob.. tobb.."  
Akatsuki yang lain cuman bisa ngangguk2  
Tobii: "Huwaaa… semua senpai jahat! Pada ngeboongin Tobii semua! Huwaaaaa…"  
-semua nya gak punya pilihan lain selain ngacuhin tobi yang nangis selama 7 hari 7 malam berturut2..- (Padahal cuman 7 jam 7 menit.., bisa reda gara2 terpaksa dikasih lolipop rasa jeruk..)  
Konan: "Hah? Udah malem lagi? Cepet banget! Kita lanjutin besok aja! Kita itung aja penghasilan hari ini!"  
Semua: "Oke!"  
-di ruang kumpul markas Akatsuki-  
Konan: "10 ribu, 50 ribu, 100 ribu, ..." (lanjutannya disingkat..)  
#sementara konan ngitung uang, semuanya cuman ngeliatin Konan sambil males2 an, kecuali Kakuzu, dia seriusnya minta ampun.. lebih dari si penghitung uang…# (Kenapa gak Kakuzu aja yang ngitung uang? Karena Konan takut dia korupsi…)  
Konan: "Oke semua nya! Total hari ini 1 juta 200 ribu ryo!"  
Semua: "Hahhhh?"  
Pein: "Gila! Banyak banget!"  
Deidara: "Iya! Kita kaya!"  
Konan: "Ini berkat Itachi yang rela ngorbanin dirinya ke pelanggan gila2 itu.."  
-semua nya langsung ngeliat Itachi-  
Semua: "Wah.. makasih banget ya!" (sambil meluk Itachi)  
Itachi: "Oy! Ngapain lu semua pada meluk gua! Idih.. Najis… Minggir lu semua!"  
Kakuzu: "Eh.. reflek nih gua.. gara2 ada kata uang seh.."  
-Itachi sweatdrops-  
Tiba2, ada bunyi yang sangat Familiar lagi..  
#KRUKKKKKKK~#  
Semua Akatsuki langsung sweatdrops, untung aja mereka punya bahan makanan dan Konan lagi baikmoodnya… =w= malem itu pun Akatsuki makan dengan kenyang, nyaman, dan puasnya…

-Tepat jam 12 Malem-  
#KREKKK..# (ada suara pintu dibuka)  
Deidara: "Hah? Apaan tuh?" (yang paling deket ama pintu)  
Sasori: "Hngg? Apaan sih? Malem2 ribut2 ngantuk tau!"  
Deidara:" I..ituu…" ucap Dei sambil nunjuk belakang sasori sambil gemeter  
Sasori: "Hah? Apaan sih?"  
Deidara: "I..Itu! Li..liat kebelakang.. a..ada cewe ng..ngambang.. Sas.."  
Sasori: "Hah?" (sambil nengok kebelakang)

… Menit pertama …  
… Menit kedua ….  
… Menit ketiga …  
Sasori: "Waaa! Setan!" (telmi? -.-)  
Deidara sweatrop..  
Saking takutnya, mereka berduapun pelukan dengan refleknya =w=  
Deidara: "Sa…saa..sa…" (mau bilang sasori)  
Sasori: "De..de..de.." (mau bilang deidara)  
Makin lama makhluk yang sebenernya belom tentu cewe itu mendekat.. makin lama makin deket.. dan…  
Kakuzu: "Oy.. Lu liaat anduk gua gak? Rambut gua di ompolin ama Tobii" (semua Akatsuki tidur di kasur yang sama? OAO")  
Deidara sama Sasori pingsan, karena ternyata "MAKHLUK" yang mereka kira hantu itu adalah salah satu member akatsuki yang kebetulan rambutnya juga lumayan panjang, yaitu Kakuzu…  
Kakuzu: "Hoy! Kok malah pada pingsan! Rambut gua gimana neh.. Dasar.. lu berdua sama nyebelinnya ama si Hidan.." (Hidan: "Oy! Kok gua diikut sertain?")  
-Akhirnya semua member akatsuki pun tidur kembali dengan nyenyak sampe..-  
Pukul 05.30 WIB  
Konan: "Kya! Kok pada ngompol sih? Tobii! Deidara! Sasori! Ngapain lu semua pada ngompol?"  
Tobii: "Hehehhe… Maap Konan-senpai! Tadi malem Tobii kebelet pipis, tapi males bangun, yaudah.. Tobii pipis dicelana aja, kan Tobi anak baek senpai.."

Konan: "Kalo gini namanya bukan anak baek!" sambil ngejewer telinga Tobii  
Tobii: "Hehehhe…"  
Konan: "Trus kalian berdua kok bisa ngompol seh? Gila! Abnormal dasar!, _, _ " (banyak kata2 yang disensor? -.-)  
DeidaraSasori: "Ki..kita ngeliat penampakan tadi ma..malemm.."  
Konan: "Hah? Penampakan?" Konan langsung merinding seketika  
Deidara: "I..Iya.."  
Konan: "Bentuknya kayak gimana?" (rasa kepo nya mode on)  
Sasori: "Kayak KAKUZU!" ujar sasori nyambung2 kayak tiang listrik  
Kakuzu: "Itu emang benerean gua Baka! Gua lagi nyuci rambut gara2 rambut gua diompolin ama si Tobii!"  
Hidan: "Hah? Apa? Lu di ompolin ama Tobii? GYAKAKKAKK! Ngaco! Mampus lu zu!" hidan ketawa keceplosan  
Kakuzu pun langsung ngiket hidan tepat di ujung menara Eiffel.. (waw! Author aja belom pernah kesana! OAO")  
.:SKI P TIME:.  
Akhirnya setelah Kakuzu creambath rasa strawberry, Hidan Ritual, Sasori nyisir rambut barbie, Pein ganti piercing jadi warna pink, Itachi pake jurus "Berubah wujud" Jadi chouji, Tobii makan 1 ton lolipop rasa jeruk, Konan beli kertas origami 1 ton, Deidara makan tanah liat, Zetsu fotosintesis, Kakuzu ngitung uang dan Kisame mancing, maka Warung akatsuki pun dibuka untuk hari yang kedua.. dan yang menjadi penjaga warung adalah… Zetsu.. (dengan cara cap cip cup.. =w= )

Konan: "Oy Zetsu! Awas ya! Lu jangan ampe makanin pelanggan ato ngurusin tanaman lu aja!"  
Zetsu: "He eh"  
-Akhirnya pada pukul 06.45, Warung akatsuki pun kembali dibuka.., dan pelanggan pertama nya yang ternyata adalah seorang preman yang kurang beruntung..-  
Preman: "Oy! Serahin semua uang lu ato gua tembak lu!"  
Ngedenger kayak gitu, si Zetsu pun langsung marah… dan..  
Konan: "Oy! Gua masih ragu si Zetsu bisa ngejaga warung!"  
Pein: "Wahahha.. biarin aja dah! Palingan semua customernya dimakanin!"  
Konan: "Ayo kita liat!"  
Semua: "Hah? Males ah!"  
Konan: "Gua jadiin lu semua koleksi origami gua.."  
Semua: "I..Iya deh!"  
-semua nya pun langsung lari ke warung akatsuki dan ternyata yang dibilang ama pein itu bener, si Zetsu lagi ngelahap si preman yang mau ngerampok tadi..  
Konan: "Oy! Zetsu! Lepasin!"  
Zetsu: "Hngg? Langgi Angsikk Ngihh.."  
Konan: "Lepasin sekarang juga!" Sambil nonjok Zetsu  
Zetsu: "Hoek!" Zetsu yang lagi pas2 an mau nelen langsung keselak, dan preman itu pun akhirnya berhasil dimuntahkan.. (Author: "Hidihhh… jorok… .-.)  
Konan: "Hehehe.. Maaf ya pak… Temen kita yang satu ini lagi laper…"

si preman bukannya jawab malah langsung lari karena takut ama konan yang bisa ngalahin Zetsu dengan satu pukulan..  
Konan: "Lah? Kok Kabur sih? Aneh…"  
#semua akatsuki sweatdrop#  
-Back to Warung akatsuki-  
Konan: "Ganti penjaga warung! Sekarang yang jaga warung… Cap cip cup kembang kuncup, pilih mana yang mau dicup.. dan Kisame! Hah?"  
Kisame: "Males ah! Si Deidara aja!"  
Deidara: "Heh apaan kok manggil2 nama gue? Lagi nge cat neh.."  
Konan: "-_-"  
Kisame: "Masa harus gue sih? Gua baru aja mo mancing di sungai Amazon!" (mo mancing piranha? OAO")  
Konan: "Yaudah kalo lu gamau juga gapapa seh… tapi ntar lu gabakal dapet makan malem selama 1 bulan.."  
Kisame: "Yahh… jangan dong! Iya dah! Gua bakalan jaga nih warung!"  
Konan: "Nah.. gitu dong.. ^W^"  
#Akhirnya Konan beserta member akatsuki yang lain pun balik ke markas#  
.

.

.

-Lanjut ke Chapter 4 ya! =w= (author digeplokin para readers)  
Author: "Oh iya.. maap kalo abal gajebo bin aneh, tapi tulung Review demi Author yang Haus Review ini.. (Haus? Minum lah!)


End file.
